


Akko's 18th Birthday

by Zhana



Series: Falling in Love [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/F, Light Bondage, Ribbons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhana/pseuds/Zhana
Summary: Akko's having an absolutely fantastic birthday! But as the day winds down to a close, something's missing...





	Akko's 18th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Blame AllTheCliches for putting this idea in my head.

It wasn't an exaggeration to say that Akko was having an absolutely wonderful day. First of all, Sucy had graciously agreed not to experiment on her as she slept, and she awoke with a mouth mercifully free of mushrooms or potions. Lotte had given her the first gift of the day (unless she counted Sucy _not_ using her as a guinea pig), a custom magical item she'd developed as part of her accredidation course. Unwrapping the small gift, she found a pen that Lotte explained could take notes on its own and read whatever it wrote back to her in a voice of her choosing.

After having the gift explained to her -and having Sucy tease her about getting it set to Diana's voice- they'd left to join the rest of their group for breakfast. After a chorus of "Happy Birthdays", she was treated to an abnormally varied breakfast courtesy of the Kitchen Fairies; not a potato in sight! While unfortunately her birthday had fallen on a weekday short of summer vacation, even her most boring classes couldn't keep Akko's spirits down!

When the lunch bell tolled, rather than join the rest of their friends in the cafeteria, Diana asked Akko to meet her outside. On a peaceful hill overlooking the grounds, she had prepared a birthday picnic for just the two of them. While they couldn't linger long before afternoon classes resumed, Akko still relished every moment; even as she hurried to devour the lunch that Diana had made for her.

When classes ended and dinnertime rolled around, their group again convened in the cafeteria. But, rather than just be treated to a nice meal like with breakfast, Akko found that the Fairies and her friends had set up an entire party for her! A banner draped across the entrance staircases, decorations and balloons littered around the windows, and a full buffet table complete with a huge cake in the middle. Nearly every student and even the faculty were in attendance (and she would later learn that the party had been over a year in the planning; a somewhat belated celebration for her stopping the Noir Missile too).

Yes, Akko was having an absolutely wonderful birthday. There was just one, relatively small, issue pulling down her mood.

"Where'd Diana go?!" Akko exclaimed, throwing up her arms as she walked back to her dorm room with Lotte and Sucy.

"Who knows," Sucy replied with a disinterested shrug.

"It's not like her to just disappear without a word like this," Akko muttered, trailing off. The last she'd seen of her girlfriend had been mid-way into her party; Amanda had asked to speak with her, and when she came back, had told her that Diana said she had something she needed to do.

"I'm sure she had a good reason," Lotte suggested meekly, trying to reassure her roommate, "Maybe she went to prepare your gift?"

"She already made me that great picnic though; that's plenty!" Akko proclaimed, crossing her arms in a huff, "I'd rather just spend time with her."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get your wish," Sucy said cryptically, giving a bit of a chuckle that drew both Akko and Lotte's suspicions.

"What's that supposed to me-" Akko began to ask as she opened the door to their room. She stopped when she saw that there was already someone inside. The exact person she'd been wondering about.

Except Diana didn't look like she was there entirely willingly. Being that she was currently laid on Akko's bunk, tied up with decorative ribbon. The fabric restraint must have been enchanted, as they didn't seem to give at all despite how fiercely she was struggling against them. The ribbon wrapped around her body quite thoroughly all the same though; spiraling around her legs before tying her arms together one over the other behind her back. They criss-crossed over her chest, seeming almost deliberately placed to emphasize her chest, then coiled lightly around her neck and behind her head, finishing with a bow that doubled as a gag, covering her mouth.

"Diana?! W-What are- Why are- What _is_ this?!" Akko exclaimed, shrinking back slightly at the absolutely scathing glare the restrained girl shot at her.

She then noticed that it wasn't aimed at her, but just behind her; namely where she was certain Sucy was standing. The instant she turned to scold her roommate however, she just caught the briefest look at her smirking, her voice echoing, "Have fun," as she waved at her for just a split second before shutting the door in her face.

"Hey! Sucy, get back here and untie her!" Akko cried, quickly going to throw the door open again. She immediately discovered, however, that the door refused to open; somehow locked from the outside.

Eventually tiring of her vain attempts to reopen the door, Akko let out a groan, slumping forward against the wood. A muffled grumbling drew her attention to her bed, as she remembered that she wasn't alone.

"Ah, Diana! H-Hang on, I'll get you outta that!"

Rushing to kneel by her bed, Akko took a moment to examine the ribbon-bound girl lain there. Ostensibly, she was trying to figure out how best to unbind her; the reality was that she couldn't help but admire the restraints. The way that they looped around Diana's body, digging into her uniform, making it cling to her body even more than usual, emphasizing her slender curves. How the criss-cross over her chest, combined with how her arms were tied back to her legs, pushed her breasts together, up and out; eliminating any doubt that the emphasis was anything but deliberate. And while she couldn't quite tell with how her skirt was neatly kept in place, it almost looked like the ribbon slipped between her legs near her upper thighs...

A muffled growl that vaguely sounded like her name drew Akko's attention back to reality; staggering a bit when she met the glare Diana was shooting her. Not nearly the hate-filled fire that she'd given to Sucy prior, but still clearly annoyed.

"R-Right! Sorry Diana! Umm, let's see here," Akko quickly resumed a proper examination, hands wavering over Diana's restrained form as she searched for a way to free her.

Soon her attention came to the bow covering her mouth, noting what seemed to be a loose end to the ribbon. Reaching out tentatively, Akko pinched and pulled on the material, lighting up cheerfully when she felt it give way. The bow unraveled as she pulled, and soon came undone entirely; Diana letting out a gasp for air when her mouth was at last freed.

"Doing okay there?" Akko asked as Diana panted for air; not at all eying her still-bound chest as she caught her breath.

"I'm going to ensure that those two have detention for the rest of their days at Luna Nova," Diana growled quite ominously.

"'Those two'...?" Akko repeated uncertainly.

"Amanda and Sucy!" Diana snapped, slumping back onto the bed, still struggling against the ribbon which remained tightly wrapped around her body.

"Oh yeah... last I saw of you at dinner was Amanda asking to talk to you."

"'Talk'," Diana scoffed, "She told me that she had a surprise for you that she _needed_ my help with. She led me up to your room and the next thing I knew, Sucy had me wrapped in these infernal things," she gave a deliberate -and futile- thrash in her restraints to emphasize her ire.

"So like... Sucy wrapped you up in these?" Akko asked, eyes briefly running over the ribbon again.

"Yes?"

"By hand?" she asked, her own tone growing slightly annoyed.

Diana blinked, frowning as she ceased her struggling for a moment, glaring at Akko unamused as she laid on her bed, "Are you jealous?"

"What?! Don't be ridi-! Of course I'm no-! Why would I-!" Akko trailed off, blushing as she pouted, looking away from Diana's stare, "...yes."

Diana rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh, "They were snakes."

Akko blinked, raising her gaze back to Diana's face, "Eh?"

"They started off as snakes. They coiled around me before transforming into the ribbon."

"Ooooh," Akko flinched a bit at the brief glare Diana shot her when she noted the relief in her tone, "Heh, she actually used a spell like that on me when we first met; I wound up falling in a river."

"Mmm," Diana frowned still, giving a small little noise of acknowledgement.

"So, snakes huh? Must of uh... given you some flashbacks?"

"Briefly. The memory certainly didn't help my adapting to the situation."

"Right... well, lucky you, Akko to the rescue once again!"

"Indeed. Speaking of...?"

"Huh?"

Diana flailed around again briefly, "These aren't getting any looser."

"O-Oh! Thought undoing the uh... the gag, would've done something..."

"Evidently not."

Humming at the obvious point, Akko knelt over Diana, again running her eyes over the ribbons binding her, trying to find some other hint as to how to release her. Feeling as though she may be missing some detail, she lowered her hands, beginning to run her fingers along the lengths of fabric encircling Diana's body. While at first she was truly dedicated to her task, searching for some loose point or tab to pull out, eventually she got distracted just touching. She lost herself along the paths they wove around her girlfriend; delighting in the sensation of her every subtle shift under her fingertips. Around her breasts, down her stomach, over her skirt, around her legs and back up-

"A-Akko..."

Snapped from her trance, Akko looked to see Diana staring at her; wide-eyed and practically glowing red with embarrassment. Her mind caught up to what she'd been doing, hands snapping away from Diana as she let out a nervous laugh.

"Ah... ahah... s-sorry, got a bit umm... distracted there," she mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"So... so I noticed," Diana muttered in response, averting her gaze from her equally embarrassed girlfriend.

An awkward silence hung over the two for a time; Diana stuck lying in bed while Akko knelt at her side like a statue. Slowly, Akko raised her head, again looking Diana over; bound by a pretty reddish ribbon, laid out in bed. _Her_ bed.

"Y'know... this is kinda like you're... like you're my present," Akko said, breaking the silence.

Diana's head snapped up to stare at her, eyes again wide as saucers, the fierce blush that had begun to fade returning full-force.

"Sorry! Sorry, that was... I don't know what I..." Akko stammered, trying to find an excuse for the comment.

Flush still, Diana again looked away, tensing up in her restraints, "...It's fine," she mumbled.

"Huh?" Akko looked back at her, surprised.

"I said..." Diana let out a sigh, "I wouldn't mind, being your present," her voice trailed off, growing quieter with each word, utterly embarrassed by what she was saying, "Though I'd have preferred not being forced into the role with no warning."

Akko gave a little chuckle at the comparatively clearly-spoken complaint. Quiet again for a few moments, she swallowed heavily as she got up off her knees. Noticing her moving, Diana watched silently as she climbed onto the bed, blushing still as she straddled her.

"Akko...?"

Wide blue eyes gazed up at her, flicking to the side when she felt her hand petting at her cheek.

"I really missed you at dinner, you know..."

"I... would have much rather been there, than here."

"Mmm... I'm glad you're here now though," Akko spoke softly, her hand still cradling Diana's cheek as she leaned down until their lips met.

Diana made a sound like the beginning of an objection, but it died in her throat the moment she felt Akko's lips on hers. Both their eyes slid shut as they focused on savouring the sensation of their lips brushing against one another; tongues rubbing against one another as they sought to taste the other's lips. Diana writhed between Akko's legs, straining against her bindings as the kiss deepened, wishing she could wrap her arms around her.

While one of her hands remained cupping Diana's chin, the other resumed running along the path of the ribbon. Around her breasts, down her stomach, around her hips; reveling in every little jolt of movement she could detect as she touched her; delighting in the soft little whimpers she felt against her lips more than heard. Over her skirt, around her thigh, slipping back up under the skirt and between them-

"A-Akko!" Diana gasped out, abruptly breaking the kiss as her entire body jumped in surprise, feeling the hand sliding between her legs.

"Huh? O-Oh! Oh umm, I uh..." Akko began to stutter through some justification of what she'd been doing, pausing as she felt something odd about the ribbon hidden underneath Diana's skirt, "Hey, I think I found a tab to untie you!"

"Really?" Diana blinked, her apparent indignation quickly forgotten, "Hurry and pull it then!"

"Got it!" Akko pinched the tab with her fingers, giving it a small tug before stopping. Looking down at Diana, still tied up underneath her, she found herself hesitating to give that last necessary pull.

"...Akko?" Diana's hopeful expression slowly morphed to worry as Akko stopped.

"Sorry, I just..." blushing, Akko looked away, eyes flicking back to Diana's confused expression and then away again a couple of times before she slowly leaned in, whispering right in her ear, "I kind of want to... take my time, unwrapping my present."

"What are yo-AH!" Diana gasped, a shudder rippling through her body as she felt Akko kiss her jaw, just below her ear.

Each subsequent attempt Diana made to question Akko's actions or tell her to stop were cut off by a succession of kisses trailing slowly down her neck. While one of her hands remained between her legs, gently caressing her thigh, the other slid down from her cheek, working to loosen her tie and pull her collar away, letting her lips press along her nape and clavicle. When the ribbon binding her body prevented Akko from loosening Diana's shirt any further, her hand trailed down her side, reaching around her back until she found one of her hands, lacing their fingers together.

Holding her hand tightly in her own, her lips continued to pepper kisses around her neck and jaw, as her other hand inched bit by bit further up between her legs, urged on by soft pants and enticing whimpers.

"Akko..."

She could feel the warmth building under her skirt, urging her hand closer, deeper...

"Akko...!"

She felt her hand squeezed between her clenched thighs, pressing on still, seeking out her heat; her fingertips just faintly brushing against something soft, warm and wet...

"AKKO!"

Snapped from her trance again, Akko reeled back, hands snapping up to her sides defensively. Breathing heavily, she gazed down, shuddering at the sight of Diana panting for breath too. Her eyes had been drawn to her chest before, but the sight of her truly flushed, heaving for air, with her shirt's collar roughly tugged open...

"Akko," the rather harsh tone of the snap drew her from her ogling again, to the embarrassed glare Diana was shooting up at her, "Untie me."

Swallowing hard, Akko nodded her head slowly at the order; her tone making it clear that that's exactly what it was. Unable to look her in the eye, she again found the loose tab on her thigh; the entirety of her bindings coming loose when it was pulled on.

"Listen, Diana, I'm sorry, I... I don't know what ca-"

Whatever Akko had been going to say was cut off, her eyes going wide as Diana threw her arms around her neck, pulling her down on top of her and into a deep, hungry kiss. Her surprise quickly gave way to acceptance; eyes sliding shut as she returned the kiss eagerly. Her arms wrapped around Diana's middle, pulling their bodies flush against one another; both of them letting out quiet moans that were stifled by the other's lips.

"I thought you didn't... didn't want to do this?" Akko questioned, panting hard when they broke away for air; her eyes never breaking their gaze with Diana's.

"I just didn't wish to be tied up for my... our? First... first time..." she whispered in response, her breath ghosting along Akko's lips, making her shudder as she dove in for another taste of hers, "So... are you... going... to finish... unwra-ah!-pping... your... gift?" Diana asked between the fervent kisses.

Giving a slight nod, Akko hesitantly broke away, pushing herself up to gaze down at her girlfriend through half-lidded eyes. As before, she drank in the sight of her panting for breath; how her chest rose and fell in her askew, opened shirt. Unlike before though, the ribbon once binding her simply hung loose around her. The limp binding added something to her appearance, feeding into the far more important fact that she could now further "unwrap" her "gift". Her hand slipped into Diana's shirt, trailing down to force the buttons of her shirt and vest apart, until she was parting them entirely.

Diana was wearing a simple white bra under her uniform; just a bit of lace around the edges. Simple, but Akko found herself utterly transfixed, gazing down at the girl beneath her. Raising one hand tentatively from her side, she pressed down, giving one of the soft cups a squeeze. The feeling in her hand was heavenly, but what sent a shudder down her spine was the sight of Diana arching up slightly into the touch; closing her eyes as she let out a quiet whine.

She wanted more. Wanted to see more, hear more, feel more. Her hand dipped down under Diana's chest, fingertips nudging at the edge of her bra, pushing it up out of place as her hand slid underneath the fabric. Her breathing hitched as she felt Akko's hand running along her bare breast, escaping as a shaky moan when she felt her fingers brush against a stiff nub yet hidden from view. Leaning in again, Akko pressed a kiss to Diana's neck as she reached her other hand around under her shirt, seeking out her bra's clasp.

Everything so far had felt so... natural. Instinctual. Just a desire to touch and feel the beautiful girl lying in her bed driving her on. As she fumbled around for the unseen link keeping Diana's bra on though, that confidence began to wane. Doubt nagged at her mind; about what she was doing, if Diana actually liked it, what she'd do next, just how far this night might go. As her hand hesitated, it miraculously managed to unhook the clasp preserving the last bit of Diana's modesty. Grasping one of the loose straps, she pulled it away and off of her chest, swallowing as she gazed down at the sight bared before her. The curve of her bare chest, swelling with each breath she took, each breast capped by a light pink nub; the faint colour still managing to stand out against her pale, pristine skin.

"A-Akko...?" Diana asked, growing a bit self-conscious after a few silent moments of her girlfriend staring at her exposed body.

"Pretty..."

Diana's heart fluttered with her eyes at the simple comment, staring up into Akko's eyes, "Pardon?"

"You're so pretty," Akko repeated, smiling nervously, her eyes flicking away uncertainly; yet always returning to stare down at her more, "I'm... I uh... I kinda... don't know what to do now..."

Diana blinked, giggling softly as her hands tenderly caressed Akko's neck, "What do you want to do?"

"I... I don't know," she admitted, shrugging weakly, "Kind of... everything? I don't even know where to begin, what to do... what do you want me to do?"

Blushing a bit darker, Diana pondered the question as she hung below Akko, baring almost everything to her. There was only one answer that rightly came to mind, "Touch me."

"Hu-Huh?!" Akko gasped softly, eyes wide in surprise at the request.

"Touch me," Diana repeated, smiling warmly as her hands hooked around the back of her neck, pulling her in closer again, her voice deepening slightly, husky with desire, "I love how it feels when you do... so please, touch me, however you like."

It was the truth. She'd never experienced intimacy like this before; barely even experienced with her own touch, never mind that of another. The sensation of Akko's lips or fingers against her skin was nothing short of euphoric, making her crave for more. She wanted to feel her closer, know her touch more. Part of her desired to share that feeling in return; to feel and explore Akko as she was her, and perhaps impart a similar craving for her own touch. But, a more selfish part of her thought, surely that could wait? She was the "Gift", was she not? So for the time being, she could simply enjoy being "Unwrapped", right?

Nodding her head slowly, Akko thought over the... request? Command? She wasn't quite sure, but at least now she had something to go off. Diana wanted her to touch her; she definitely wanted to touch Diana. Both her hands reached in, grasping one of her breasts each, feeling how her fingers sank in as she squeezed; how soft she felt in her hands. Her index fingers lightly rubbed and toyed with the stiff pink tips as her hands squeezed and kneaded the wonderfully soft mounds; reveling in the sweet sounds of her moaning in response to her actions.

"Ahn-!"

Akko's hands stilled as one moan she let out took on a decidedly pained edge, "Diana? I didn't do something wrong, did I?" she asked worriedly.

"No, no... just..." Diana smiled up at her gently, running her thumb along her jawline, "A little gentler, maybe?"

A bit flush with embarrassment, Akko gave another nod, relaxing her hands as she resumed her fondling. She smiled to herself as she felt Diana arch up again, pressing her body up into her touch. The way she moved to meet her hands, combined with the sweet sounds of her pleasured voice, encouraged her to continue tirelessly.

"Having fun?" Diana asked with a small giggle after a few more moments of Akko playing with her breasts.

"Huh?" Akko's hands stilled again.

Diana giggled again, "You seem rather taken with my chest..."

Akko's face burned as she quickly looked off to the side, pouting in embarrassment, "...you're bigger than me."

"Am I?" Diana asked with another playful laugh.

"And really soft..." Akko muttered, returning her gaze to her.

Leaning down, one of her hands dropped away as she pressed a kiss over one of Diana's nipples; grinning in satisfaction at the sound of her breath hitching. Her lips wrapped around the stiff little peak, sucking on it gently as her fingers tickled the other in kind. Diana's skin crawled with delight under the affection, Akko's body shuddering as well as she felt Diana's hands caressing the back of her neck. Suddenly, Akko's head rose up, her lips releasing Diana's breast as she let out a gasp.

"D-Diana?! What're you do-Ah!"

Akko's body arched as she leaned over Diana, responding to the leg her girlfriend had lifted up, pressing her knee up between her legs.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind but I wanted to... return the favor, as it were."

Akko bit her lip, stifling her own cries as she felt Diana's knee pressing up into her crotch. She realized now just how thoroughly _aroused_ this whole situation had made her, like the leg digging up between her own had opened a faucet she'd been too distracted to notice was quaking from the pressure. Diana watched, engrossed by the sensual expressions that crossed Akko's face as she rubbed her leg against her. Sitting up slightly, she wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her in close again; Akko's arms wrapping around Diana's neck too as she returned the earlier kisses she'd peppered along her neck and jawline. Her body gave a shudder, feeling Akko's hips rocking, grinding her the warm, damp bit of fabric covering her crotch against her knee, moaning right in her ear as she did.

"Akko," Diana whispered in her ear, blowing a bit of warm air across her neck as she did.

"Wha~t?" Akko whined shakily, her breath coming out in ragged pants between her moans as she rode Diana's leg.

"Aren't you going to touch me?" she asked, teasing playfully, smirking to herself when Akko let out a hot little cry when she nibbled on her earlobe.

"Ah-oh, right, yeah!"

Caught up in the new tide of feelings Diana had hit her with, she'd almost forgotten what she'd been doing. But how to continue? Their new posture made it difficult at best to get at her breasts, and she didn't want to risk pushing her away; she was enjoying the feeling of her lips brushing against her neck far too much for that. While one hand kept herself propped up, the other fumbled around Diana's side, seeking out something... comfortable.

Eventually her uncertain roaming came to the waistline of Diana's skirt, fingers tugging and loosening it to slip underneath. Her fingertips glided over the soft fabric of her underwear, and she heard her breathing catch as they once more lightly brushed over the radiant warmth of her own arousal. She also heard the disappointed little whimper when she pulled her hand back up, away from the warmth so eager for her touch.

"Akko? Why did you-Ah!" Diana's momentary confusion was cut off as she felt Akko's hand slip beneath her underwear, nothing separating them at all.

The sensation of touching her directly was a thrill that sent shivers down Akko's spine. It was similar to herself, yet entirely different. She didn't have the distraction of her own feelings to distract her (and the sensation from having Diana touching her instead was utterly incomparable as well), letting her focus almost entirely on just how Diana _felt_. How soft her skin was, how it felt squished against her fingers. How warm she was, and how that heat drew her in. Diana quivered, moaning deeply in her ear as she slid a finger inside her; felt the wetness and warmth enveloping her finger.

Her finger slid in and out delicately, carefully; brushing against the small, hard nub of her clit with each stroke. She heard her breathing hitch again, moans growing louder in her ear as she added a second finger, plunging them back and forth quicker, driven on by the lustful sounds echoing in her mind. She felt Diana's hips bucking to meet her hand, barely registering her own still rocking against her knee; her pace quickening to match her hand.

They could both hear the other calling their name, chanting it hotly into their partner's ear as they both rose to their climax. A slight turn of the head, and they silenced each other's cries; moans muffled by the crushing kiss, bodies quaking together as they rode out their mutual pleasure.

Finally, they both collapsed back against the bed; breath coming out thick and tired as they came down from the heights of arousal. Recovering first, Akko shifted to push herself up a bit, giving Diana some space to breath. Pulling her hand out from her panties, she eyed her fingers, slick with a coating of juices. Overcome with a certain dirty curiosity, she brought her hand to her lips, licking the clear, salty fluid from her digits. She was suckling one finger clean when she noticed Diana staring up at her, wide-eyed and blushing fiercely once more.

"E-Eheh... you umm... you taste... good?" Akko said, flustered and avoiding her gaze as she licked the other finger clean.

Diana just raised her hands up, covering her face, unable to bear the embarrassment she felt enough to offer a reply.

"So that was... something, huh?" Akko spoke after a silence fell over them while she finished licking her fingers clean.

"Yes it certainly was... something," Diana agreed, lowering her hands as she got over her mortification.

Another silence hung between them, before the two both began to break out in a fit of laughter; Akko falling back onto the bed, cozying up beside her girlfriend.

"Still wanna get Sucy and Amanda in permanent detention?"

"Yes. I refuse to give them the satisfaction of knowing I enjoyed the... results, of their little plot."

"You're so mean," Akko teased, pecking her cheek affectionately, "So, did you wanna get some rest... or~?"

Diana quirked a brow, smiling wryly at her tone, "I can't say I expected you to be so insatiable."

Akko burned at the tease, quickly turning to look up and away from her in a huff, "W-Well sorry!"

She let out a small shriek of surprise when she felt Diana's lips on her exposed neck, "I didn't say I minded," she told her, peppering her neck with a few more kisses, "You said that I... tasted good, yes?"

"Y-Yeah?" Akko's voice wavered as she spoke.

"Well..." Diana licked her lips, giving her neck a hungry little nibble, "I think that I'd like to see if I can say the same about you."

**Author's Note:**

> So, the first LWA fanfic I wrote was kinda smutty, and now I'm back to that! Hopefully people enjoy this bit of lewdness? I kind of put this off and did it last minute, so I've only proof-read like, half of it. Probably go back later and spruce it up a bit, but I wanted to be sure to post it while it was still the 25th for me!
> 
> A very Happy Birthday to Akko!  
> And to those who may be asking, "Wait, _that's_ the end?!"... I'm sorry! I just couldn't find it in me to carry on past that point.
> 
> Also for anyone interested and/or curious, I set this in the same continuity as "Warmth" and "Christmas with the Cavendishes" (And several other fics I haven't gotten to writing yet, but I'll get to that when I do). Warmth I intended as taking place like, late July-ish? So in this they'd have been dating for just short of a year.


End file.
